


Forty- third

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Time, Drabble, First Time, M/M, NC- 17 Image inside!, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sammy wants, Sammy gets. Dean isn't even that much surprised ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty- third

**Author's Note:**

> Forty- third of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest, formerly wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

Sam is fourteen, but his tall frame and the first approach of broad shoulders and muscled arms are trying to tell a different story. Only his eyes are the same as always; huge and shiny and reason number one for Dean’s sleepless nights. Because he _knew_ these eyes will get him in trouble some day and this day has apparently come.

“No, Sammy! We can’t take a bath together, dammit!”

Pink lips curl into a pout.

“But Dean”, he whines, “we used to bathe together all the time!”

Dean sighs. Seriously, this kid.

“Right, we _used_! You’re too big to bathe with me. Why the hell would you want that anyway?”

Sam doesn’t answer, but there is a naughty glim in his eyes that makes Dean’s toes curl and his dick jump in his jeans and when Sammy speaks again it’s lower than before, almost seductive.

“What are you afraid of, Dean? What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

He reaches out and grasps Dean’s wrist with his big hand.

“Come on, I’ll be good, promise.”

And Dean can think of at least a billion reasons why this is a _very_ bad idea, but it’s not like he’s got a chance against his baby brother. So he doesn’t say _no_ when Sammy undresses him, doesn’t say _stop_ when Sammy lets his hands wander over his naked chest and doesn’t bite back the moan escaping his throat when their cocks rub against each other for the first time.

It’s perfect and everything Dean ever wanted, but never thought he could have and he has to admit, that Sammy has the best ideas sometimes.


End file.
